elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Tyranny of the Sun
'Tyrrany Of The Sun (Prophecy)' '' ''Summary'' A Prophecy written in the Elder Scrolls by Arch-Curate Vrythur, who became a vampire in the early Eras, wanted revenge on Auri-El from turning away from Vrythur. This Prophecy was written in a combonation of 3 Elder Scrolls. There is no actual line, but in summary, this is a ritual that requires a Daughter of Coldharbour as sacrifice, and the Bow of Auri-El. It is written that when the ritual is complete, the Suns' light will end forever and the Vampires will be able to roam unhindered by the Suns light. 'Volkihar Vampire Plot' '''During the Dawnguard questline, the Volkihar Vampires are trying to take the land by terror. They are however limited by the Sun being a weakness to all Vampires alike. Lord Harkon, Leader of the Volkihar, during (No exact date) somewhere around the first Era (according to how old Serana might be and her knowledge of Skyrim) found hints of a prophecy to blot out the sun. Harkon made plans by dispatching his daughter, Serana, to track down the Elder Scroll that has this prohpecy. Something happened that Serana was locked away in a stone sarcophagus WITH the Elder Scroll.' After the Dragonborn finds Serana, she is taken back to Castle Volkihar to Lord Harkon. If the Dragonborn sides with the Volkihar, the Dragonborn discovers this prophecy and will start getting the required items for the ritual. However, a plot twist sends this back on Harkon. 'The Ritual' According to the Elder Scrolls, the items required are the Bow of Auri-El, and the blood of a Daughter of Coldharbour. ''' '''The literal way of doing this is getting the bow, elven arrows, and asking Serana to bleed on them. after, the arrow is shot into the sun which causes a mysterious energy to blot out the sun. This Energy however, only lasts during "Sunny" hours, which is 5:00 AM- 7:00 PM. In the actual lore, this effect is suppossed to be permanent, but looking at the application, it is believed that it truly wasn't an eternal effect and that Lord Harkon was mistaken. 'History' Curate Vrythur, whom is one of the last surviving Snow Elves, Became a Vampire at some unknown date, but according to info on the Forgotten Vale, this was around the time Skyrim was being taken by the Nords, and felt betrayed that Auri-El would let it happen to him. Gathering a few of the Elder Scrolls, he wrote a prohecy to get revenge on Auri-El in the form of blocking out the Sun for Eternity. This writing later turned out to be what the Volkihar wanted. ''' '''During Dialogue between Serana and Vrythur, it is revealed why he wrote it and the intended nature of the prophecy. Realizing the true potential of the prophecy, Serana and the Dragonborn confront Harkon about it. The items needed for the ritual were that of ancient times. The main Diety of Vampirism, Molag Bal, bestowed the gift of Vampirism directly to his worshipers. Another ritual was conducted on females that if they survived the ordeal, were called Daughters of Coldharbour. The gift of Vampirism from Molag-Bal was the strongest and most potent, therefore the most strongest vampires were created from this. Coldharbour blood is no different in this case. The Bow of Auri-El was said to be used by Auri-El himself and had the power of the sun at its disposal. Not much else is known other than it is of Elvish origion, leading to assume Auri-El was once somekind of King of Elves. ''' '''Coupling the bow, with blood of Coldharbour brought together the ritual by using the dark powers with the bow of the sun.